


Paperclip

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: All three prompts, because I'm crazycakes. The Benders wasn't the first time Dean was handcuffed to a car. Set during Sam's sophomore year of college.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Paperclip

**Title:** Paperclip  
  
**Author:** Impertinence  
  
**Fandom:** _Supernatural_  
  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
  
**Rating:** Porn  
  
**Genre:** Uhm...gay incestuous porn? Gay incestuous dialogue masturbation porn?  
  
**Spoilers and/or Warnings:** Bad bad brothers doing bad bad things. (masturbation, language)  
  
**Summary:** All three prompts, because I'm crazycakes. _The Benders_ wasn't the first time Dean was handcuffed to a car. Set during Sam's sophomore year of college.  
  
  
  
“Aw, shit. Motherfucking cuntwipes!”  
  
“That’s some strong language, Sammy.”  
  
“Dean. We’re being _tied_ to Mr. Wilkes’s _car._ Stark naked!”  
  
“Yeah, so?”  
  
“So?! This tradition is cruel! It’s immoral! It’s—“  
  
“Something you’ll totally be participating in two years from now, except hopefully the little punk’s relatives will be too dumb to actually come.”  
  
“No freaking way.”  
  
“Oh, please.” Shifting. “Hazing’s natural, Sam. And hey, they think you’ll be valedictorian. It’s a compliment…in a twisted kind of way.”  
  
“I had hazing last year, too!”  
  
“And now you’re going to be an upperclassman, so the hazing will stop. It’s the way of the world, bro.”  
  
“Said the guy handcuffed to the car.”  
  
“I’ll get out of here. Eventually.”  
  
“ _Right._ ”  
  
“Well, at least my ass isn’t tied to the trunk. Hah! I win.”  
  
“You’re insane. Completely and totally, undeniably—“  
  
“Hard.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Hard. Horny. Turned on, wanting to screw someone…do I need to keep going? You can’t be that thick.”  
  
“I’m not thick at all, I just—“  
  
“What?”  
  
“Dean. You’re tied to a car.”  
  
“Yeah, so? I have a thing for bondage.”  
  
“Oh God! I didn’t need to know that!”  
  
“Heh.”  
  
“When I get out of here I swear I’m going to pour Clorox in my head until I can’t remember any of this.”  
  
…  
  
“Dean?”  
  
Shuffling.  
  
“ _Dean._ What are you doing?! Are you—“  
  
“Ungh. Yeeeaaaah…”  
  
“Oh my God! Dean! Stop it! Oh my God! This is disgusting!”  
  
“Just like that, baby! Oooh, fuck yeah. Damn, I love handcuffs.”  
  
“You’re disgusting and I’m going to kill you.”  
  
“Oh, please, I’d like to see you try. Bet you’re hard just thinking ‘bout me jackin’ myself off against the car, rubbing my dick all over the smooth, shiny metal…”  
  
“No, I’m thinking about killing you where you stand! God, you’re such a _perv!_ ”  
  
“Your voice is cracking, college boy.”  
  
“Yours would be too, if your brother was jerking himself off just a few feet away from y-you. God, I need a valium the size of a hockey puck.”  
  
“First off, quoting Woody Allen? Weak, man, fuckin’ weak. And second off, if you’re not jacking yourself off then what’s that noise?”  
  
“Your dirty—ahh!—mind.”  
  
“Riiight. So, do they teach denying reality special, or did you just pick it up all on your own little lonesome?”  
  
“I’m not denying reality! I’m doing—I mean, I’m not doing anything!”  
  
“Aside from spazzing out and thanking God they only tied your hips down?”  
“Shut up.”  
  
“You wanna fuck me. Hell, I’m so hot I kinda wanna fuck me too. So how ‘bout we quit messing around and just get to it?”  
  
“And again with the, we’re tied to a faculty member’s highly expensive imported car!”  
  
“Semen’s good for the paint job.”  
  
“You are so full of shit.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I _want_ to be full of you. Can’t you feel it, Sam? Touch yourself. Wrap your hand around your dick and jack yourself off, nice and hard like you know I would.”  
  
“Oh, Jesus…”  
  
“Yeah. C’mon, faster, I’ve never gone slow with you before, have I? Always been nice to you, lettin’ you fuck me—aah, shit—up the ass, jerking you off while you pound into me.”  
  
“…you sound like a bad porno.”  
  
“Don’t hear you complaining.”  
  
“That’s because I’m too busy _looking_ like a bad porno.”  
  
“Christ on a cracker, I wish I could see that.”  
  
“Glartikaaatgaaah!”  
  
“Well, that wasn’t English—c’mon, little bro, you’re losing verbal powers just from me talkin’ to you?”  
  
Faintly: “Fuck you.”  
  
“I wish. And you do, too. You wanna shove your cock up into me, make me scream and whine like a baby. You want to be the one pressing me against the car, you want me humping your legs instead of the metal.”  
  
“Yeah—I do—oh, _God_. But you wanna see it too. You want me to bend down and kiss you, jerk you off, make you take it on your hands and knees, dirty as hell. That’s what you like, isn’t it? Your baby brother fucking you up.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Oh, okay.”  
  
“Shit! No. Aaangh. Keep going.”  
  
Pause. Frantic struggling.  
  
“Oh. _Oooooh…_ ”  
  
“Hah! You came first. I believe that makes me—Jesus—the winner of this round.”  
  
Soft. “I love you, Dean.”  
  
“ _Fuuuck…_ ”  
  
Pants.  
  
“That’s playing dirty, you little bastard.”  
  
“You got off on it, didn’t you?”  
  
“That’s not the point. It’s like mentioning Dad when I’m blowing you. Cheating.”  
  
“Oh, please.”  
  
“It scarred me for life!”  
  
“You were biting my dick, idiot. What did you want me to do, give you a trophy?”  
  
“Well, I just hadn’t figured you were such a pussy, that’s all.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s why me talking to you gets you off, right? How many times have you jerked off, thinkin’ about me fucking you?”  
  
“I’m not answering that question.”  
  
“I knew it!”  
  
“Yeah, sure. Seriously, man, why now? Here?”  
  
“I’m horny.”  
  
“That’s really not an answer.”  
  
“Is so. You ever tried going without sex for two years? It’s hard, dude, and not just in a punny way.”  
  
“…oh.”  
  
“Yeah, _oh._ Now, you got any idea when these dickwads are letting us get off?”  
  
“Maybe by dawn, if we’re lucky.”  
  
“Alright, so we’ve got a couple hours to get free, clean up the car, and drown those little sons of bitches in the Pacific.”  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
_Click._  
  
“Wait, what? Dean? What did you just do?”  
  
“Undid my handcuffs, what’s it look like?”  
  
“With what?!”  
  
“Paperclip. You really think I’d walk around without one? Dumbass.”  
  
“I am going to _kill you._ ”  
  
Laughter. “You can try, little brother. You can try.”


End file.
